I Wish I May, I Wish I Might
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: Take's place after Luke and Nicole get divorced. What if Luke woke up one morning to a whole different life, and how would it affect his relationship with Lorelai? Read and find out! LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **Nothing has changed since my last story, I still own nothing

A/N: This story takes place after Luke gets his divorce papers signed, ending his marriage to Nicole.

A/N: After my last stories, I wanted to branch out from the whole "Partings" stuff. It's too depressing to think of what Lorelai did.

ENJOY:

PROLOGUE:

I sat in my apartment that night, thinking about what had happened that day. I can't believe that Nicole and I are officially divorced. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to be rid of her, but I always thought if I ever did get married, it would be different. I always thought it would stick, not to mention I thought the person I'd be marrying would be someone else, as well.

I've only loved one person in my life, and that's Lorelai Gilmore. I love the way she lights up a room, just by walking in it. She could be upset and crying, but it wouldn't matter. I have found myself waking up every morning, just because I know I'll get to see her beautiful smile. I love how she raised a beautiful, intelligent daughter by herself. And most of all, I love how she makes me feel so alive when all she does is look at me.

I have to say my one and only wish would be to finally have the whole package. I know when people look at me they don't exactly see a guy who wants a marriage and kids. But, I do. I would love to have the dream house with the white picked fence, and be married to a loving wife, and have the smart, amazing kids, and even a dog. The only problem is, I can only see myself having that life with one person, and I_ know_ that I'll never be good enough for her.

I walked over to my window and peered out. I looked up and saw a shooting star.

"What the hell…I wish I had the whole package" I whispered to myself.

It was 1 in the morning when I decided to go to bed. I had been up all night thinking about my future, and what it will never be. I sat down in my bed and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep. With my last thought being…the whole package.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I got nothing.

A/N: I didn't want to give you guys just the prologue, so here's the first chapter…technically.

ENJOY

CHAPTER 1:

_BEEP, BEEP!_

Luke awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He opened his eyes, but quickly shut them, stunned by the amount of light streaming in from the windows. _I must have left the curtains open last night._

The alarm clock's incessant beeps ceased and Luke felt someone, or something else moving in the bed. He wasn't able to see, because he was facing the opposite direction.

"Stupid alarm clock!" The mystery person in the bed cried in a frustrated manner.

_Oh My God! That sounds like Lorelai…No! It couldn't be!_

Luke's thoughts were interrupted by two young children running into the room screaming.

"MOMMY, DADDY!" The little boy and girl yelled.

At the sight of the children, Luke shot up in bed. He finally managed to look around at his surroundings. He was in Lorelai's house, more specifically, Lorelai's BED! And the mystery woman before, in fact _was_ Lorelai.

"How are my babies!" Lorelai asked engulfing the two children into a hug, kissing each of them on their foreheads.

"HUNGRY!" The little girl exclaimed.

"ME, TOO!" The little boy said, as well.

"OH NO! _What_ are we going to do!" Lorelai exclaimed in fake shock.

Despite everything going on, all Luke was think about was how beautiful Lorelai looked playing and picking on their kids…_WAIT! OUR KIDS! Since when did we have kids! _It was at this time that Luke began to observe the two children. Both looked to be the same age, and both equally beautiful. The little girl, he noticed, had dirty blonde hair, and Lorelai's sapphire eyes. _She looks a lot like Liz when she was younger…Uh Oh! Not a good sign._ The little boy looked a lot more like him then Lorelai, with the exception of the eyes. He had Luke's nose and mouth shape, and dark hair. The two of them looked to be about three years old.

"How about you let Daddy and I get ready, and then Daddy can go make us all some breakfast!" Lorelai said with enthusiasm. She looked over at Luke with questioning eyes when she saw that he hadn't said anything. She noticed that he had a shocked look on his face and she had absolutely no clue why.

Luke noticed the puzzled look on Lorelai's face, "Umm…yeah…breakfast." He said trying to get the perplexed look off of his _wife's…man that is weird to say_ face.

"YAY!" The children yelled as they ran out of the room, and down the stairs.

Once the kids were gone, Lorelai said, "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh…umm…I'm just…tired" Luke stuttered out.

"Still tired from last night, are we?" Lorelai said with a seductive grin on her face.

_OH MY GOD! She did NOT just say that! _Luke thought.

Lorelai laughed and then made here way towards him. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

_OH MY GOD! I'm KISSING Lorelai Gilmore! Scratch that. I'm kissing Lorelai DANES! _

Lorelai pulled back from the kiss and said, "Let's go! I'm hungry!" Lorelai giggled and then jumped out of the bed.

Luke noticed that she had on his blue flannel shirt, and a pair of sweatpants.

_God, she looks beautiful! _

Lorelai noticed him staring, "What?"

Luke blushed and Lorelai laughed openly. She playfully pushed him, and walked down the stairs.

"What the hell is going on!" Luke whispered to himself.

He began to recall last night's events. _Okay, I got divorced, went home, drank some beer, and went to bed._ _Maybe, I got really drunk and hit my head or something. That's it, this is all just a dream. It's just a dream. _

Luke walked downstairs and went into the kitchen of Lorelai's house, sorry, _their_ house, and was met by the two children running up and hugging him. He was shocked, but didn't want to scare them, so played a long, and awkwardly hugged them back.

Lorelai noticed that her husband was acting weird_ what the hell is wrong with him!_ She thought worriedly.

"Will, Audrey, go sit in your seats, please." Lorelai said. "Hon we've got to be ready in about an hour." Lorelai said to Luke

"Why?" Luke questioned.

"Umm…because we've got the doctor's appointment." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"What! For what!" Luke asked nervously.

"For the ultrasound. Are you okay, babe? You're starting to scare me." Lorelai said.

"I'm fine. Ultrasound? For what?" Luke questioned.

"The baby." Lorelai said. "Are you sure you're okay!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Luke said shocked.

Lorelai felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Y-yeah"

Luke saw that she was getting ready to cry and walked over to her and comforted her. It definitely was awkward hugging the kids, but he'd comforted Lorelai so much, that it was almost like second nature to him.

"I'm sorry," Luke said sincerely, "I'm just a little out of it today."

"You can say that again." Lorelai said with the same smile that made him fall in love with her all those years ago.

A/N: Sorry, I meant to have this chapter posted with the prologue last night, but my computer got stingy. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying it so far. Also, can you guys please review! I've had these chapters of the story written for about 6 months and was hoping that your guys' reviews may help me think of some more chapters to right! Thanks again!


	3. Mega Rant

**DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE SEASON 7 PREMIERE!**

I'm FLIPPING out! I can't believe it! That was one of my favorite episodes! Luke's face at the end killed me! I literally am crying my eyes out right now! I don't see why they can't work it out! Why can't they just get married! I loved it when she was talking about the spatula thing! So cute! I also cried when she was talking to Sookie about the whole Luke thing! I'm a friggin' cry baby! I loved it when Lorelai went upstairs to go to bed and had to rearrange the pillows, like she was lying with Luke! Let's just say I suggest everyone build a giant boat and be prepared to sail around on me tears! I'm dead serious! I did think the whole Rory and Logan thing was so cute, though! I am so PUMPED for the next episode. I think I'm really gonna like this season in spite of the arrogant ass that Lorelai will be dating (Christopher). I think she's just dating him to get back at Luke! I really want Luke to date someone, and then for Lorelai to flip out! This is gonna be an awesome season!

Sorry for my mega rant! And I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter! But, I'm having trouble thinking of what else to write! I don't know why! Oh well, I'm working on it!

Only 12 more episodes of Christopher!


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, still got nothing!

A/N: Hey guys! Next chapter! Woohoo! I'm just trying to get through this week, right now. Forgive me if this chapter sucks!

Chapter 2:

Luke, Lorelai and the kids walked out to the car.

"Where the hell's my truck?" Luke asked shocked. _Oops! Now they're really gonna think I'm crazy, which lets face it, I'm not so sure I'm not._

"Luke, stop screwing around." Lorelai said getting slightly annoyed.

_Maybe it's the hormones. _Luke thought. But for some reason, he could tell he had just hit a sore spot for Lorelai.

"Um, yeah, that's just me being stupid. Uh, yeah, I know that the truck is long gone." Luke said trying to cover his ass.

"Right." Lorelai said. I guess it didn't work.

They got into the car, and began to drive down the streets of Stars Hollow. Luke was about to take the exit towards the hospital, when he heard Lorelai.

"Luke! What are you doing?" Lorelai said starting to get scared for her husband.

"Going to the hospital." Luke said in 'duh' tone of voice. "Why, shouldn't I be?"

"I told you at least five times last night that we were going to drop the kids off at Buddy and Maize's (A/N: I have absolutely no clue how to spell that, so just bare with me.). We were going to drop them off and when we picked them up we were going ask them if they would be the god parents of the baby, remember?" Lorelai was really trying hard to not get freaked out, right now, but Luke was acting especially weird today.

"Right, sorry. I forgot." Luke said making a u-turn to Buddy and Maize's.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately." Lorelai said under her breath, but Luke heard her.

_Don't I know it. _Luke thought.

L/L/L/L/L/L/L/L

They reached Buddy and Maize's and got the kids out of the car. The kids ran into the house and shouted for the older couple.

Buddy and Maize appeared in the doorway, Audrey in Maize's arms, and Will in Buddy's.

"Hey, you guys!" Lorelai greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for doing this. I didn't feel comfortable taking the twins to the doctor's appointment, you never whose eye could get poked out." Lorelai joked.

"It's no problem" Maize said sweetly. "And what's with Mr. Talkative over here?" She asked motioning towards Luke. "We don't even get a 'hi, bye, kiss my butt, or nothing?"

"Sorry Maize." Luke gave her a hug and went to shake Buddy's hand. "Buddy." Luke said nodding his head.

Buddy had been watching the scene play out, and knew something was up with Luke. "Hey Luke, could I talk to you for a second?" Luke nodded and went into the kitchen with Buddy.

"What's up, son?" Buddy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing." Luke said clearly not convincing.

"Don't lie to me, Lucas. I know you better then anybody, and I can see right through that act of yours." Buddy said with a determined look on his face. "Listen, I know the accident was hard for you and Lorelai to get through, hell it was hard on all of us. But you're okay now, and if you guys need any extra help…"

Luke didn't hear the rest of what Buddy was saying, he was too lost in his own thoughts. _What accident?"_

A/N: I know that was kind of a sucky cliffhanger, but I'm depressed and tired. Oh Well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! I need something to live for!


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Hey! I still own nothing

A/N: This is** IMPORTANT**. Rory isn't going to be in this fic. I love Rory to death, but I don't know how to fit her in here. Just pretend that she is a journalist in London and is engaged to Logan.

A/N 2: Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry they are so short.

Enjoy:

Chapter 3:

PREVIOUSLY:

_What accident?_

"…but, I thought that since Lorelai was pregnant now, everything would be alright." Buddy finished, and then Buddy saw the bewildered look on Luke's face. "Okay, maybe it's not the accident that's bugging you, what's the matter, Luke?" Buddy asked concerned.

"What accident?" Luke asked hurriedly.

"Luke, don't kid around like that. You can't be in denial anymore. Lorelai needs you now."

"No Buddy, I don't know about the accident. Okay, I know you're gonna think I'm crazy after you hear this, and I'm not so sure I'm not, but you need to listen. When I went to bed last night it was April of 2004, and when I woke up, I was in a whole other year. What year is it anyways?" Luke asked.

"Um, 2009." Buddy said clearly thinking Luke was definitely headed for the loony bin.

"I don't know what's going on, but all I know is last night, I was in my apartment, not even _with_ Lorelai, and then when I woke up, I'm in a different year, different house, and I'm married to _Lorelai Gilmore_!" Luke said in shock.

"Jeez, talk about your jetlag." Buddy joked, but Luke wasn't fazed from his rant.

"…I mean, I never thought she'd look at me as more then a friend, and now I'm _married _to her. And what the hell are you talking about 'accident'? What the hell happened?" Luke said getting back on subject.

"You really don't know do you?" Buddy asked.

"No, I don't, what happened?" Luke questioned, worry evident in his eyes.

"Well, about seven months ago, you and Lorelai were on your way to Friday Night Dinner from just dropping the kids off here. Well, you and Lorelai had just found out that you were going to have another baby, and were going to Friday Night Dinner to tell Lorelai's parents. It had been raining earlier that day, and you guys must have hit a slick patch on the road because you guys had spun the truck right into a tree. Luckily, someone had seen the whole thing, and called the hospital. An ambulance came and took you guys to the emergency room. Lorelai needed emergency surgery, but you only had a couple of bumps and bruises. When I got the call, I went to the hospital and Maize stayed with the twins. When I got there, Lorelai had just woken up and you were in the room with her. I remember walking into her room and hearing the doctor tell you both that you had lost the baby, and that she might not be able to have any more children." Buddy said taking in a shaky breath. "That's why this baby is such a blessing."

Luke's eyes had misted over while Buddy was telling him what had happened. "That's why she was upset when I mentioned the truck this morning. God, I'm such and idiot!" Luke said blaming himself.

"Luke, you didn't know."

"But I should've known! What the hell is going on with me? I should be able to remember my first kiss with Lorelai, how I proposed, when we got married, when the twins were born, but I don't. It shouldn't be so awkward hugging my _own _kids! What the hell is going on with me?" Luke asked desperately.

"I can't answer that, Luke. But, I do know that you need to tell Lorelai."

"How can I tell her? She's pregnant, and she is already emotional. What am I gonna say? 'Hey hunny, how are you? Oh and by the way, I'm not the person you think I am, I'm from the past.'"

"Exactly! That was very 'Twilight Zone' of you Luke." Buddy said, mocking Luke. "You know what I meant, Luke. You just need to talk to her. If you don't, it's unfair to her and it's unfair to you." Buddy reasoned.

Then Lorelai stuck her head in the doorway, "Hey Luke, we've got to go, we're running late."

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I got nothin'

A/N: Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed!

ENJOY:

Chapter 4:

Luke and Lorelai left Buddy and Maize's and headed for the doctor's office.

"Hey, I'm sorry about talking about the truck this morning." Luke said. _I might as well apologize for being an ass. _

Lorelai nodded in acknowledgment. "It's fine."

The rest of the way to the doctor's was spent in silence.

L/L/L/L/L/

Luke and Lorelai arrived at the doctor's office about twenty minutes later. Lorelai led the way.

"Hi I'm Lorelai Danes, and I'm here to see Dr. Tinsley." Lorelai said when she walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Dr. Tinsley will be with you in a moment." The receptionist said kindly.

Lorelai went back over to Luke who was sitting nervously in the waiting room.

_I'm gonna see my kid! _Luke thought.

"What's with you?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked nonchalantly.

"Normally you're calm and collected when we go to these things, and now you're Jitter McJitterson." Lorelai kidded.

"Jitter McJitterson? Really?" Luke joked.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean." Lorelai smiled.

It almost felt natural to be here with Lorelai, it was nice to have their banter back. But, that all flew out the window when another couple walked into the doctor's office.

"Nicole" Luke whispered.

"Jason" Lorelai said in the same tone as her husband.

Nicole and Jason looked over at Luke and Lorelai.

"Luke, Lorelai, what a pleasant surprise." Nicole said, clearly lying through her teeth.

"Yeah, pleasant." Luke said to himself.

But Lorelai heard and smacked his upper arm, which was totally oblivious to Nicole and Jason.

"Hey you guys! Wow! I can't believe that of all the places we could see each other again, we see each other in an OBGYN's office." Lorelai said with a fake smile on her face. She never really liked Nicole…or Jason for that matter.

"Yeah, small world isn't it." Jason laughed.

Luke nodded.

"So how far along are you two?" Lorelai asked politely

"About six months." Nicole said with a smile. "How about you?"

"We're almost 4 months."

"Well, that's about the time you find out the sex of the baby. Are you guys going to know or are you gonna have it be a surprise."

"We're gonna wait, that's what we did with Will and Audrey." Lorelai said smiling at the thought.

"Will and Audrey? Are those your other kids?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I don't know what I would've done if I decided not to know what I was having."

"What are you having?"

"A boy, Stanford Stiles" Nicole said with a proud look oh her face.

_YIKES! _Lorelai thought.

L/L/L/L/L/L

While Nicole and Lorelai were talking, Jason and Luke were having their own conversation also. Luke tried to mainly ask Jason questions, because he knew it would only turn out badly if it were the other way around.

Now Lorelai and Nicole had finished their talk and were listening in on Jason and Luke's.

"So, Luke, how long have you and Lorelai been married." Jason asked Luke.

_Oh Crap!_

A/N: OKAY! I know this chapter was unbelievably short but that's all I had time to write, and I felt like leaving you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger! (Insert evil laugh now…cough, cough).

I'll try and update soon! But, I can only do that with a little fuel (REVIEW)! (I'm really rambling right now.)

Okay, so in conclusion…REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Hey! I still own nothing.

A/N: Hey! Here's the next chapter

ENJOY:

Chapter 5:

PREVIOUSLY:

"So, Luke, how long have you and Lorelai been married." Jason asked Luke.

_Oh Crap!_

"Uh…" Luke sat there, with an 'I'm so screwed' expression on his face.

Lorelai stood there and stared at Luke in shock. "Uh, Jason, Nicole, will you excuse us, please?" she said pulling Luke out of the office and out to the street. "Luke, what the hell is going on with you? You're really starting to scare the shit out of me. I mean first, you wake up this morning looking weird and panicked, you can't even hug your own kids, and now you don't even know when we got _married_. I don't know if this is just the pregnancy hormones, but big flares have been going up in my mind all day. Now I would really like to think that I know my husband of _four_ years, but right now, I don't think I do. Now would you please clue me in on what's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay, but please sit down." Luke said defeated.

"Uh oh, nothing good comes from 'please sit down'." Lorelai said, but took a seat like he asked.

"Look, this morning I woke up to a whole different world, literally. Last night I went to bed in 2004, and I woke up in 2009. Last night, I had nothing, and this morning I had everything I had ever dreamed of." Luke said, the whole time looking in Lorelai's eyes. "I just remember thinking last night, 'I wish I had the whole package-" Luke trailed off, a look of realization dawned on his face. "That's what did this. Last night I wished that I finally had the whole package with you, and now I do!"

Lorelai was looking at him like he was a crazy person. "Okay, so I your not the _Luke _that I married, where is my husband?" Lorelai asked scared.

"I don't know, I have no clue about any of this. All I know is that I want this to happen. I have wanted to be with you ever since I met you and now I am. I'm just so scared that I'll go to bed tonight and tomorrow wake up alone again."

"Luke, you need for that to happen, because if you don't, then you will miss out on all the great stuff that happened for us to get to this point. Don't worry about me not returning my feelings for you, because I do love you, and I have loved you since the first time I met you, too. We had so many great things happen to us, sure there were some bad times, some really bad times, but we get through them, like we always do, like we always will." Lorelai said holding Luke's hand.

Luke smiled at her and started to lean in when…

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Luke woke up to his apartment, once again alone.

A/N: Hey, Guys! Sorry that these things are so short, but I like to torture you guys! Don't worry this story isn't finished, probably about 2 or 3 more chapters! Keep them reviews comin'!

**Still Wishin' I Was Mrs. Danes 117**


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, my life still sucks.

A/N: Hey! Here you guys go.

ENJOY:

Chapter 6:

PREVIOUSLY:

_Luke woke up to his apartment, once again alone._

Luke sat up and looked around. It was all just a dream. _Then how the hell did it feel so real,_ Luke asked himself. He suddenly got up and put on his shoes, the words _"I have loved you since the first time I met you" _running through his mind. He went downstairs and ran out of the diner, not even bothering to lock back up.

He ran till he got to Lorelai's front door. He began to pound on it while calling her name. Then the door finally opened, the woman he was completely in love with standing there, clad in her Hello Kitty pajamas and holding a frying pan.

"Luke? What the hell are you doing coming over to my house, waking me up, and three in the morning. You deserve a death sentence." Lorelai said.

"With a frying pan?" Luke laughed.

"Don't mock, you could've been a burglar."

"And you were going to cook him breakfast. Jeez Lorelai, I don't think anyone deserves that." Luke mocked.

"Shut up. Why the hell are you here, anyway?" Lorelai asked getting to the point.

Luke was now serious. "Um, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, sorry." Lorelai said letting him in and closing the door behind them.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Do you love me?" Luke asked desperately.

"What?" Lorelai breathed.

"I just need to know."

"What's bringing this on?" Lorelai asked starting to get freaked out.

"I had a dream, and- never mind." Luke said, chickening out.

"Oh come on, what if Martin Luther King, Jr. had said that." Lorelai joked, trying to make light of the situation, even though she was failing miserably.

"Alright fine. I had this dream that I woke up one morning to you and I being married and we had twins, a boy and a girl, and we had a baby on the way. And Jason and Nicole were there. And it was…stupid, I should go." Luke got up to leave, but Lorelai grabbed his arm.

"Luke, it's not stupid." Lorelai said.

"What?" Luke asked in shock. _Maybe she does love me. _Luke thought to himself.

"Remember that night after the Independence Inn burned down? How I told you about my dream?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I first had that dream, I just blew it off as me just being jealous that Christopher was having a baby with his girlfriend. But then, I kept having the dream and each time I had it, the dream started to progress. It was like a mini soap opera in my head, each night with a new episode. And, I found myself hoping that I would have it at night. I felt like it was my get away, from all the real life stuff. So basically, I've been having your dream for about two years now. The thing I love about having these dreams is, that I can't kiss you while I'm awake, no matter how much I want to, but I'll always have my dreams." Lorelai said, her eyes watering slightly. "So yeah, to answer your question, I love you. I love you more than somebody could probably love another person."

Luke couldn't believe it. "God Lorelai, I love you, too"

And that's when he finally went up to her and kissed her. He finally got his woman.

A/N: Hey! Probably only one more chapter. Might be a sad one, depending on how I go with it.

REVIEW PLEASE


	9. RANTOMUNDO

**I HATE THIS! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WATCHING THE NEXT EPISODE! AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH LUKE'S NEW HAT! I CRIED WHEN I SAW IT! IT FUGLY AND I WANT IT TO BE RUN OVER ALONG WITH CHRISTOPHER! I _HATE_ CHRISTOPHER MORE THAN EVER NOW! I HAD TO GET A FREAKIN' STRESS BALL TO GET THROUGH THAT EPISODE! AND I DON'T THING 10 BILLION STRESS BALLS WOULD GET ME THROUGH THE NEXT EPISODE! I KNOW I SAID I WASN'T WATCHING ANY MORE OF THE SEASON BUT I FIGURED I'D GIVE IT A CHANCE AND THAT FLEW OUT THE WINDOW WHEN I SAW THAT S.O.B'S FACE! **

That's my rant! And I'll try to update soon!


	10. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **Me? Are you serious? That's truly laughable!!

A/N: Hey I know that I suck!!! I haven't updated in _FOREVER_!! This is the last chapter!! I hope you all enjoy it!!!

A/N2: **I've decided to incorporate a little bit of Rory in this fic**!!!

A/N3: The words in italics are memories of their life.

JJJJJJJJJ

FIVE YEARS LATER:

Luke and Lorelai were in the delivery room. Lorelai was cursing Luke for doing this to her when the doctor said that she needed one more good push and this new baby would be brought into the world.

Lorelai began pushing and everyone began counting the seconds.

"Five." Everyone said.

_Lorelai walked into the diner, with a bright smile on her face._

"_Hey Hon!" Lorelai said as she plopped down on a stool._

"_Hey." Luke said greeting Lorelai with a kiss._

_The diner was empty and Luke was in the midst of closing up right now. _

"_You know, I was thinking." Lorelai said._

"_Be careful, don't hurt yourself." Luke joked._

"_I'm going to chose to ignore that last statement, and continue." Lorelai said shooting Luke a dirty stare. "Well, I think that we should re-repaint the diner."_

"_No." Luke said shortly._

"_Aw come on! It'll be fun, and we can still keep it the same color." Lorelai began to pout._

"_Fine, just no painting songs." Luke said._

"_Done." Lorelai said with a smile on her face._

_The next day Luke had closed the diner._

_He and Lorelai were in the midst of painting when Lorelai said. "Remember when we first repainted the diner?"_

"_Yeah, that's the night I almost kissed you."_

"_What!" Lorelai asked in shock._

"_Yeah, remember we were over looking at the order that my father took on the wall. And Taylor came, and I almost kissed you."_

"_Well, you should've." Lorelai said._

"_I was nervous." Luke said looking down._

_Lorelai decided to stop while she was ahead. "Hey, is that order still there?"_

"_Yeah." Luke said with a smile, his plan just might work._

_Lorelai walked behind the counter to where his father's order was. He heard a loud gasp. Written above his dad's order were the words 'Lorelai, will you marry me?'_

_Lorelai stood up and looked at Luke. "Yes." Lorelai stated simply and Luke began to walk over to her. Both of them gleaming. Luke stopped about a foot away from her._

"_Please don't tell me you're going to be too nervous to kiss me." Lorelai joked with tears in her eyes._

_Luke chuckled and pulled her in for the most passionate kiss of their lives._

"Four" the doctor's and nurses said.

_The music began to play and the Rory and Sookie made their decent down the isle, both of them smiling widely._

_After them, the "Wedding March" began to play and Lorelai and Richard appeared. _

_Luke stood underneath their chuppah, not once taking his eyes off of Lorelai's._

_The reverend began to speak, but neither Luke nor Lorelai heard him. Somewhere in the midst of the reverend's speech Luke heard his name and the word 'vows'._

"_Lorelai, from the day you walked into my diner, I knew that you were special. And not like 'stop eating the paste' special, but someone who will always be very important in my life. I didn't realize that you were going to be as important as air to me, but you are. You are the love of my life, my best friend, the person I want to spend every single day of my life with, the woman of my dreams." Luke said._

_Lorelai, had tears streaming down her cheeks and the glimmer in her eye that Luke had fell in love with all those years ago._

"_Luke, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. You have been there for me and Rory when no one else was, my knight in shining armor. And I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you. You are the love of my life, my best friend, the man I want to spend the rest of m life with, and the man of my dreams." _

_And before they knew it they were man and wife._

"Three."

_Lorelai walked into the diner and sat down._

"_Coffee?" Her husband asked._

"_Actually, how about some Green Tea?" Lorelai said._

"_What?" Luke asked in shock._

"_I'm pregnant!" Lorelai smiled._

"Two."

_Luke and Lorelai sat on the hospital bed holding their newborns, William Richard and Audrey Grace. _

"_I can't believe we made these." Luke said still in 'aw' of his children._

"_I know."_

"_Thank you." Lorelai said staring into her husband's eyes._

"_For what?"_

"_For giving me my whole package." Lorelai said with a wide smile on her face._

_Luke pulled Lorelai in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you." He said._

"_You're not so bad yourself." Lorelai giggled._

"One" Everyone yelled, but the new baby in the room screamed the loudest.

"Congratulations, you two have a beautiful baby girl."

Lorelai and Luke both started crying when the doctor handed her to them.

"Hello baby." Lorelai said looking down at her daughter.

And Luke gently kissed her forehead.

A little while later, Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the bed holding the newest addition to their family, when Audrey, Will, and Rory ran into the hospital room to greet their mother, father and new baby sister.

"Mom, Dad, she's beautiful. Did you guys decide on a name yet?" Rory asked anxiously.

"No, she's going to be a Jane Doe for the rest of her life." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"MOM! Just tell us the name!" Rory said.

"Geez! Can't a girl have a little fun around here?" Lorelai asked.

"I think you've already had some fun. Will, Audrey, and this little one are all proof of that" Rory said playfully.

"Okay, number 1: shush you! And number 2: her name is Loren Amelia Danes."

"I love it!" Rory said.

"Mommy, can I see the baby?" Will asked

"Sure." Lorelai said

Rory picked up Will and placed him next to Lorelai on the bed, then picked up Audrey and placed her on the opposite side of Lorelai.

"She's pretty" Audrey said.

"Yes she is" Lorelai agreed.

Luke watched his family in awe. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't of wished upon a star.

A/N: Hey!! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! Please review!!! My goal is 70 reviews!!!!!!! Thanks for sticking with this story!!!


End file.
